Hanyous Meet
by Chelseax3
Summary: Kagome was a half-demon who was now moving to Tokyo, her new school. But what’s happens when she meets another hanyou? How would they show each other their forms?
1. The Girl Hanyou

**Hanyous**

Short Summary: Kagome was a half-demon who was now moving to Tokyo, her new school. But what's happens when she meets another hanyou? How would they show each other their forms?

It was a long day; Kagome had to go back and forth getting her stuff from home to Tokyo. The reason they moved is because her mom got a new job at a hotel as a maid. Kagome was happy she was moving because the kids at her school would always tease her because she was half demon. Her father was full demon, but he was killed fighting another demon.

_"Kagome!" her mom yelled._

_"Yes?" I said tiredly._

_"Hurry Up, it's almost time for school!"_

_"Aww, Crap. I forgot" I thought._

I rush up from my bed and started to get ready. I keep thinking how the kids at the new school will act in from of me. How ears are on my head (doggy ears) and my nails are pointy. I didn't want no one to tease me, that's all I thought.

As I ran down from my room to the kitchen, I could already smell my mom's cooking of bacon and eggs. When I walked in, my mom was waiting for me to come in.

"_Yes, Mom?"_ I said nervously.

_"Here you go dear?" _As I looked what my mom put on me, I saw that I was changing, my doggy ears started to turn into human ears, and my nails started to UN sharpen.

"_Whoa, what just happen?" _I asked surprisly.

"_They are prayer beads; they help you change your demon form into human, i hope it would make it easier for you going to your new school_."

"Wow! Thanks mom" as I hugged her tightly. I guarantee that my new life was about to change. I was so happy that I just ran out of my house and on the way to school. It was really hard not using my demon skills to run faster, but oh wells I got to get use being a human.

**(A/N: lol not finished xD.**


	2. School

_**Chapter 2 !**_

**_xD_**

I was a few blocks away from my new school. I hope my new look would make them like me. I kept feeling this embrace with fear, just wanting to burst out. But, I calm myself down. A couple of steps more, I could see a lot of kids outside, just waiting for the bell to ring. As I was looking I saw this Boy with Black long hair staring at me, and i notice that he was wearing the same necklace as me. I was so shy to look back, until a person drag him into the school.

_"Could he really be a hanyou too?" I asked my self. "I doubt it"_

Then I just started to walk by, trying to find my Classes, it was hard being a new kid, but i was ashamed. I started to look around for the school's office, when this girl with long brown hair bumped into me.

_"Oh I'm Sorry, I didn't see where I was going" _

_"its ok." I said nicely._

_"oh haha, you must be a new kid, Well im Sango. Do you need help with anything?"_

_"Hi I'm kagome and yeah, im trying to find where the office is?"_

_"Oh its in the hallway first door to your left"._

_"Thanks" i said kindly_

_"your welcome, maybe at lunch we could hang out together?"_

_"Sounds like a plan to me!" _i was so happy, i finally made a friend so fast. "Could this get any better," i thought.

When I walked in the hallway I saw the room that said Office, and the principle greeted me nicely. Other than that I saw the boy I saw outside. I didnt see him well because i kept looking away. Then the Principle walk up to him.

"_Mr. Takashi, would you do the honor or showing Miss Higarushi where her classes are?"_

_"Watever it does to get out of her, wench" He mumbled._

As they went out, he compare his and her schedules.

"_Hmhm, i think we have the same classes together."_

_"I think you should just follow me, ok?_

_"Ok," I said nervously._

_"Mhmm, We go math first, Damn i suck at math."_

_"I LOVE MATHH" i didnt say that out loud before he would think Im one of those nerdy, geeky people._

_"haha,yeah meto" i lied._

_"when I walked in the Class, i saw Sango."_

_"KAGOME ! over here!" i swiftly ran up to the seat next to her._

_"Hey Sango, i didnt know you had this class too?"_

_"Haha yeah, i didnt know u would have it too._

Me and Sango sat way way WAY ! in the back so the teacher didnt see us.

"_So how's your day so far?"_

_"Its been good" I whisper._

_"Oh haha, did u make any friends?"_

_"Yeah," then i pointed to Seat (**A/N: lol she does'nt know his name yet :P)**_

_"OMG, INYUASHA !" she whisper loudly_

_"Yeah, i think" i mumbled._

_"You should'nt be hanging around with him" she said frightin._

_"Why?" i asked weirdly._

_"Haven't you heard, hes been like a badboy at our school. He's been ditching school, Caught cheating and Making up bad excuses. **(A/N: lol idk wat to put )**_

When i heard that i just leaned back in the chair thinking if he was a school badboy.?

_"Mhmm, But he's really nice though, he told me that i can follow him at school, so i know where my classes are."_

_"Fine Kagome, Just be careful, i dont want you to get hurt in your first day of school."_

_"thanks"._

Mhmm, its ok anyways, if anything gets bad I could just be half-demon and settle things the easy way. But I still wonder if he is or not. It still bugged me all peroid.

*RINGGGGGGG*

When i walked out of Class, I saw inuyasha waiting for me. "Damn i didn't know he would remember to help me" i thought.

_"Uhem, Where to Next Inuyasha?" i asked shyly._

_"Looks to me that where going to Science, Feh !" he said like he didnt even care to go class._

_"Well Imma ditch this class, a lot of kids hate me there because blame them for things." he smirked then left running._


	3. The Next Class

**Chapter 3 xD**

**(A/N: i forgot to meantion that kagome has sharp teeth when shes a demon. xD**

"Mhmm, i wonder what he did to them all mad?" i said to myself quietly.

"Seeing his reaction from the hallway, looks like he really did something BAD."

As I was walking in the i saw all these kids all gather up by this one table.

I toke a seat next to the door waiting for the class to begin.

"looks like the teacher is not here yet."

"I should just wait." Then I gently rest my head on the table wrap around my arms.

_"Hey you guys, thats the girl i saw hanging out with Inuyasha in the hallway"_

Everyone Gasped.

_"Imma show her a lesson how is it to be in MY school" he stand up and started walking up to her._

When I was peeking around the classroom, this boy With long black hair in a pony tail walked up to me, i started to look away, but he was close up to my face.

_"Well hello, Im Kouga"_

_"Hi, Im Kagome Higurashi"_

_I stand up and shook his hand._

_"Kagome, Your Now My WOMEN"_

_I quickly pulled my hang away from his._

_"wahhhhh!?" i gave him a bad expression of myself._

_"you heard me, i said my WOMEN." he smirked_

Everyone Gasped

_"Kouga are you seriuos?!" a voice in the backround_

_"Of course" he giggled._

_"Oh My god," i said to myself. "What am I gonna do?"_

_"But, for you to be my WOMEN, you've gotta do what i say." he smirked even wider._

_My eyes grew even wider! Who does he think is?! telling people what to do?_

He suddenly starting to put his hands around my waiste.

I tried to pull away, but he was to strong for me.

"Hey!, stop pushing" He yelled.

Then all of a sudden he looked at my chest.

_My heart starting to beat faster!_

_"Mhmm, that necklace looks like Inuyasha one, it disgustes me" Kouga thought and had a mad face._

_"OMg, why is he looking at my chest?!, what a pervert." i thought._

All of a sudden he grab my necklace with his fist.

My heart starting to beat even faster.

"What are you doing?!" I constantly yelled.

"This necklace shouldn't be on you. It keeps reminding me of that mangy wolf" He said with a angry voice.

_"is he talking about Inuyasha?" i thought. _

_My heart starting to slow down, what happens if he takes it off? My life would be ruin. Nobody would treat me this way anymore._

_"HELPPPPP!" i said softly._

_-----Inuyasha------_

**Inuyasha was at the schools roof, it was the only place where it was quiet for him.**

**Then inuyasha toke off his necklace off him. He started changing. His hair changing to silver hair, his claws growing, his ears changing back to doggie ears (A/N: i wish i could touch them :(. ,and having his demon abilities.**

_"I wonder if it was okay leaving Kagome."_

_"Nah she'll be okay, she looked pretty though to me"_

All of a sudden, Inuyasha felt a weird feeling that something is wrong.

Then he heard a voice for help.

He knew that voice, he was no other than Kagome.

At blinked of a second inuyasha was gone looking for kagome, and smelling her scent to find her, but he remember what class she was in.

He didn't care that he wasnt even wearing his necklace.

**XD Whats gonna happen next? :P if anyone wanna give me good ideas, you should send me a message with them. xD**


End file.
